Tales of new and old
by kowareru ichimu iki
Summary: Anzu has a problem with her father and brother, and some of her friends ignore her. One day it's to much for her and decides to give those friends a taste of what they gave her...
1. Dropping Old Friends and Making New Ones

Msos: Hi I've got a new story which is a bakura/anzu romance, no i'm not changing and I might do other minor pairings. Also I'm sorry to thos if I say bad things about characters you like but hey we need evil guys don't we? Also fyi seto and serenity will be in their grade and Mai goes to another school. Also there is now Marik (the good one that is)  
  
~~~~~  
  
I despised him, he was like filth to me. Always mean and uncaring...It had always been like this, ever since my mother had died.It had been 5 years, my brother started to beat me and blame me for mothers death and father thought i never had feelings he always expected me to be perfect, which no human could possibly achieve.  
  
Tonight was different though, it was my brithday. Some of my friends had forgotten, my brother and father completely ignored the fact. Some birthday it was turning 'sweet' 16? yeah right... That night I swore those so called friends wouldn't get to me and I wished my brother and father would die and burn in hell.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Anzu wait up!" Great It's them, and there's Yami their so called leader. I decided yesterday that I would ignore them so I walk away without looking back. They keep on calling me, don't they ever give up? My eye starts twitching as I head into class. Great 2 more seats in the front, they'd never sit there.  
  
I take my backpack off and sit on the desk next to thedesk by the window. I look outside and I escape my world, all it's troubles, all my sorrows, I leave it all behind and then they interupt my thought's.   
  
"Yo Anzu why ya sittin in the front? come join us in the back" Joey is right above me grinning. "I'm trying to think here Joey Wheeler, I need to raise my A average to A+ in math and sitting in the back with you guys down't help so if you want to sit in the back go ahead" After I turn to look outside the window but someones blocking my view. "Get the hell outta my view before I do something drastic albino boy"  
  
"Ohh Mazaki, got bite now? I never knew you had it in you, well I'm sorry but I'm sitting her now so it's my window view not yours" He's smirking, I hate people who smirk, well time to teach the pitbull a lesson. "YOUR VIEW!? YOUR VIEW?!!! I'M SORRY YA ALBINO FREAK BUT I WAS HERE FIRST SO GET THE HELL OUTTA THAT SEAT!!!" Damnit damnit damnit everyone's staring at me and Bakura's still not moving. Well at least Yugi,Yami, Joey, Tristan and Duke are backing away.  
  
Why are they still looking? I give the class an extremly annoyed look and glare at them. Wusses why are they frightened by one glare? Oh well back to the albino problem. Let's see there's more than one way to get people to move...  
  
I smile at Bakura "Ya know your hair looks extra spiky today, can I touch it?" Before he says a word I touch his hair and it goes into a poof of white tangled and messed up hair. I grin triumphantly as I hear Bakura muttering something in Egyptian and taming his hair. Well that was fun wasn't it? Anyways Let's see who's teaching math after that accident yesterday. Ah yes good old Ichiro sensei, let's make class hell for him as I know Bakura will too.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ha I knew the substitute's were all stupid and chickens. 3 substitute's in 1 class that has got to be some record. I smile triumphently as I hear Yugi "Hey Anzu you okay?" I look at him and glare "Why'd you wanna know?" Yes Yami to the rescue now is it? "Were you friends were worried about you..." Yami sound so worried doesn't he, I look at him and let out a cold laugh as Ryou, Seto and Serenity join them  
  
"I'm sure your worried Yami, but then again were you worried when I needed help, when I needed someone to talk too, or where you worried the time that I wanted to kill myself because of my misfortune? Nooooo, you were busy getting duel monster cards and talking about the heart of the cards. Were they so important to ignore a friend Yami, or was I ever a friend to you?" Yami looks extremly shocked not to mention Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke and they should course, Ryou, Serenity and Seto don't though because they helped me before...  
  
"Unless you can come up with one time any of you had been theres for me don't be afraid to say it" I turn and start to leave when I hear Joey say something "We were all there the time when you.......Okay so we haven't been there for you before" I raise my eyebrow and then Serenity Ryou and Seto say they had helped me before. Now they look even more embaressed well might as well let them finnish. "Anyways how about your next birthday we hold you a huge birthday bash, uhh when is your birthday anyways?"  
  
I open my mouth but then somebody interupts me "Her birthday was yesterday oh great morons, and you seriously call yourselves friends? I despise Mazaki but at least I know her birthday" It's Bakura, now exactly why would he want to help me? Oh well might as well lets things run the way they are. I guess Bakura isn't that bad either...  
  
I come back from my thinking and smirk at the faces of my old friends. I turn around and walk of to my next class...  
  
~~~~~  
  
At lunch I got some cafeteria food and look around for Bakura, ah there he is. I open my mouth and just when I'm about to speak he interupts me "Yes I forgive you, yes you may sit with me" "Who said I wanted to apologize or wanted to sit with you?" "If your not here for that then why did you come here at all" Damn he's right, I hate it when he's right. I sigh in defeat and sit down. Ryou Serenity nd Seto have some to join us too. I noticed on the other side of the cafeteria that yami, Joey and tristan are fighting again, Joey spilling his pop on the floor.  
  
After Bakura and I were finnished we headed over to the garbage, I had completely forgotten about the pop and Bakura and I were talking not paying attention to the path ahead us. I suddenly slipped and landed on the floor Bakura falling on top of me.   
  
Okay now this is really uncomfortable, well actually it isn't that bad. I open my eyes and there are Bakura's Amber orbs looking into mine, I feel hotter around the cheecks as I feel him breath on me. Oh god now this is extremelly uncomfortable. "Will you get off me please Bakura?"   
  
When we finally get ourselves untangled we head of to English.   
  
"Okay class today we are going to have a play, and guess what you have no choice but to be in it!" I groan along with many other people. This is a play about a common tomb raider from Egypt who fell inlove with the pharoah's daughter the instant he saw her and how he will do anything to gain her love. Now parts Anzu you will be the princess, Ryou your the pharoah, Seto your his advisor, Serenity you are Anzu best friend who is engadged to the advisor, Bakura your the tomb raider" I completely zoned out after hearing Bakura was the tomb raider, after I was given a script and looking it over there was a kissing scene for Bakura and I, no scratch that 3 kissing scene's...  
  
Oh boy...Well at least there are some scene's I can torture him...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Msos: Oky R&R flamers will just burn some of Yami's everlasting hair... 


	2. A first true kiss, almost

Msos: Okay someone thought that the script of the play will tell all but it doesn't, there are many expected things and even more unexpected scene's, and this chapter is Anzu's POV again since I found it to hard to make it Bakura's...scene's from the play though won't hold any importance so I'm not likely to put them unless something important happens (by the way Yugi and Yami are bigger because they were seriously to small)  
  
Tales of new and old   
  
Chp 2  
  
A first true kiss, almost  
  
~~~~~  
  
It's been 3 days since I confronted them and now i'm starting to feel guilty, no I can't their the one's who ignored me I shouldn't give in to my sappyness that was the old Anzu, I'm the one who won't take shit from anyone anymore. It's been fine though Serenity, Seto, Ryou and the stangest person you'd ever think are helping me. Through the abuse, the torture I glad I have friends who know I don't need to rely on them.  
  
Well enough of self contemplation It's time I got to class. "Hey Mazaki ya com'in?" I smile at Bakura, even though he still refers to me with my last name and pretends to hate me I know deep inside that were friends. "Yeah hang on I just gotta put the script back" I shove it quickly into my bag and run after Bakura. We start talking about all these weird things but it's really fun, I never knew there was so much to him before, maybe it's because I never bothered with it before... Well anyways Sitting down in my seat next to Serenity we get our scripts out.  
  
"Okay class the teachers have decided to alter the scripts little, there will be a competetor for the princesses love, a suiter from persia who will be played by Yami" I look in shock, Yami's not in the english class he took latin instead how the hell did he get into this class? "Now Yami if you'll please come in I think we'll put you in the seat right next to, ah yes ms. Mazaki, Ms. Mazaki please raise your hand" I hate the teacher I swear if I were alowed I would kill her. "Ms. Mazaki" I raise my hand even though Yami already knows where I am, he'd been trying to make eye contact with me the whole time.  
  
"I have a pile of new scripts here, so if Ms. Wheeler would be so kind as to pass them out we can get started on scene 17 the first time the princess meet's the prince and falls desprately in love with him" She directs us down to our preformance hall where we hold plays and concerts. I walk on to stage no emotion but hatred in my eyes and finally give eye contact to Yami, the one he wanted before. Somehow though I feel myself melting in his Amethyst eye's. No I can't he caused me to much pain. "Okay Ryou enter the scene an we may begin."  
  
After English and Math class I went of to lunch at the cafeteriajust as I went through the doors I saw him like he was waiting for someone. I shook my head and continued walking but he approached me, bad thoughts Anzu, bad thoughts just walk away like you don't notice him. I felt something grab my arm and pulled me into the hall where there was no one, though I looked up in terror of what would happen I snapped out of it when I heard his deep voice speak to me...  
  
"Look Anzu, I thought about what you said and you were right I did ignore you for my cards when I should of cared more, I didn't realize how much it meant to me when you left" I looked at him confused but I shook my head "No Yami your just saying that, I've known you for a while and I know that you aren't telling the truth, you still care more about the cards than me" I felt the tears coming now and looked away, he forced me to look at him though "Anzu your wrong I don't, I realize your so important to me that I would do anything for you" pulling me into an embrace I felt his warm breath on my neck. Starting to give in I forgot the pain the torture everything but somehow I just couldn't forget one memory where he had refused to come because he was winning some competition that's when I snapped out of it. Pulling back I looked at him again then ran into the cafeteria.  
  
I quickly got my lunch and sat down with Serenity, Ryou and Seto "Where's Bakura?" "We thought he was with you" I look at Serenity and shake my head "No I was just..." I break off trying to forget that point of weakness but I can't and I start to cry silently, no one but Serenity, Seto and Ryou noticew since were at the back table of the cafeteria "What's wrong?" I tell them all of what happened and when I neded all of them looking in shook especially Seto since he hated Yami.  
  
After we rush out and split up looking seprate ways. I look in the Math class, then Science then Socials then English one after the other I just can't find him I finally say to myself If he isn't in the last classroom I'll give up. I open the door praying he's there, but he isn't. I keep telling myself next room next room. Giving up to that urge I go to the preformance hall where he is, practising his lines. He's a great actor actually he's never like this in class, why does he keep such a great talent from everyone?  
  
I walk in furthur, still not noticing me he starts a different scene. Walking up to the stage I recite my line. Looking at me in surprise he gains his composure and we continue our lines until we realize what scene were practising and what comes next. As he approaches me I look at him shyly, our faces growing closer and closer our eyes lost in each other while Our lips brush agains't each other when I hear the door open. We both jolt back to reality looking at who opened the door turning out to be none other than...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Msos: Yay the shortest chapter ever, bet your wondering who's at the door well You'll just have to read next chapter to find out R&R flamers will burn Yami's everlasting hair 


	3. interuptions

Msos: Yayness new chp here continueing who was at the door, neways can you do the disclaimer Yami? Or else!!!   
  
Yami: Or else what?  
  
Msos: Or else! Has the macho dun dun dun duuuuun music in the back round  
  
Yami: Nah  
  
Msos: You can't walk away hey!!!!! Oh well we'll kill him later will you do it for sugar Ryou?  
  
Ryou: SUGAR!!! Msos doesn't own sugar, I mean yugioh now gimmeee!!!  
  
Msos: Riiiight neways yugi and Yami are finally (and i stress that word) taller than anzu  
  
Love of new and old  
  
Chp3  
  
Interuptions  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jolting back to reality from my almost kiss I look at the door and there's Yugi (not expecting him were you?) "Hey Anzu I just came too.Oh my god Anzu what in gods name are you doing with him???" hmmm thought he would notice earlier neh? "We were practising our lines for the play" "So what's the kiss about? aww never mind JOEY TRISTAN YAMI I FOUND HER!!!" I look at Bakura we grab our bags that are on the stage and run...  
  
Heading backstage we race into a dressing room, of course I beat Bakura, course he runs in I slam the door and lock it...Looking at Bakura we grin hearing the 4 people call our names Then we heard doors opening and closng O_O these guys are to persistant, Bakura head perks up grabs me unlocks the door again and runs like hell dragging me with him of course going back to the mainstage heaading out the door SILENTLY Yami catches us. Well rather Me than Bakura...  
  
"Anzu why are you running from us? I thought we were you friends..." Yeah friends my ass..."I'm sure you think she's your friend Yami but does she think your her friend?" "Listen here tomb robber, she was our friend before you were and I doubt she'd want to be friends with an obsessive taking over the world freak" " Yeah well who'd want to be friends with a 5000 year old cranky control freak ugly pharoah who always talks about his damn heart of the cards?" I try holding my giggle in but I can't course Yugi Tristan and Joey have approached us by now...  
  
Great just great I look back, finally they're here I quickly whisper something in Bakuras ear as he smirks nods and starts ragging on how short Yugi is and how much Joeys like a puppy and you know that stuff, I quickly open the door and yell at the top of my lungs "SETO SERENITY RYOU!!!!" Which gets them there right away...  
  
Entering the door with my friends we walk back inside I just give Bakura a quick nod and he grins, "Come on Bakura lets go" We start walking away when I hear Joey "Hey sis why ya on his side i'm your older brother!" "Yeah well to bad, at least Bakura's been helping Anzu these past few days unlike a certain few I know!" "Yeah pup where were you and your friends when Anzu left?" Hmm Seto's decided to join the contest Of course before anyone can reply I hear Ryou backing me up as well "You were sitting there joking as if nothing happened, and before you couldn't even see the hurt in her eye's you didn't even bother to notice!" "Even if I am supposed to be the darker half of Ryou here at least I noticed"   
  
The gang still dumb founded Yami spoke up first "Well at least we realize her mistakes now, weve been her friends longer than you 4" now the whole gang is starting to retaliate fighting with my friends "SHUT UP!!!" everybody stops "Listen and listen good, Yami Yugi Joey Tristan, you claim to of been my friends longer and that may be true but thats no reason th be mean to my new ones, plus were you there when i needed you no they were" I point at Serenity, Seto Ryou and Bakura "So leave me alone forever because I don't need friends who ignore me anymore I need ones who are there for me when I need them and nothings going to change my view, c'mon guys let's go Lunch is almost over and the spiky haired old man hasn't had lunch" Bakura blushes faintly out of embaressment  
  
We head out leaving the gang dumbfounded, and after lunch we have phys. ed. together, so we get our gym strip on and head out into the gymnassium. Ahh we are doing ropes volleyball and basket ball today, I've never been good at the ropes but thats to bad for me. After attendance I have to do the ropes first agains't Duke, I smirk this'll be easy of course thats what Duke's thinking too. I walk up to the rope and as soon as she says go I start, I struggle pulling myself into a proper position and as soon as i do I'm up in 47 seconds leaving Duke only at the quarter way mark, Climbing down quickly I slip halfway, I quickly do 2 flips and a kartwheel landing on the ground perfectly getting a cheer from the class and my friends. Then I see the secretary and she asks to speak to me  
  
"I'm very sorry ms. Mazaki but your father and brother died during their buisness trip, we did some research and it seem your mother had left a substantiel ammount of money and a mansion to your family but they hadn't found out so now it goes to you" I nod trying to look sad but inside I'm doing a little jig and sing their gone their gone lalalalalala...  
  
After class we start walking to my new home telling Serenity Seto Ryou and Bakura it's a secret where I'm taking them. When I arrive it's a mansion that Rivals even the Great Seto Kaiba's mansion, I punch in the security code " Well are ya comin in?" "Where's you get a place like this Anzu?" I told them the story when we got inside and invited them to stay the night on Friday the day after tomorow, where I would have the house stalked with items and I could call in depressed because of my families death and to the sleepover they of course they all said yes. That day we did our homework at Seto's place though and went back home.  
  
I had my house stalked with all the latest game systems cool stuff and tons of junk food and stuff, I went to school on friday and the teacher told us we would be having 3 new students which wasn't much of a big deal till I saw them "Please welcome...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Msos: Okay so you probably can guess who these new students are but that okay cuz I don't care  
  
Ryou: *still rabidly eating sugar* R&R no flames plz cuz they'll just burn Yami's ever lasting hair 


End file.
